The purpose of the extension is to validate the usefulness of the antibody-dependent cell cytotoxicity (ADCC) method in clinical management and to continue observing approximately tweny patients (10% of the study population) whose serology is positive but have shown no overt signs of nasopharyngeal carcinoma (NPC) and approximately forty patients (over 15% of the population) with NPC whose serologies were discordant.